No Time Like Now
by HollyLynn04 xox
Summary: When Stefan dies, time stops flowing for Elena and nothing matters anymore. But more and more Damon has been getting inside her head. Will her feelings for Damon be enough to stay with him or is Elena sccared forever?


Everyone has a different view of time. Some say moments make time pass, others say the only thing that makes the time pass is sleep. Maybe you think time should be valued. I used to agree. But not anymore. I beg for time to pass quickly. Beg time to speed up forever. He's gone. The love of my life is gone. If I wanted to be a drama queen like Caroline id idiotically claim it was my fault. I knew it wasn't but I also didn't have nothing to do with it either…And now he's gone! Gone, gone, gone! Someone once told me that a broken heart doesn't hurt. Especially if you do something to numb it. I wish I could smack him. And I'm hesitant to numb this pain. It's one of my last reminders that he was here, that he was real, and that he loved me…

_[Flashback]_

_Elena was walking home from the Salvatore boarding house that night, it was late so she was in a hurry to keep Aunt Jenna from being to worried. She had convinced Stefan that she would be fine walking home while her car wouldn't start. He would have gone with her any way if Damon hadn't started his shit again, not that she wasn't thankful, she kind of wanted to be alone right now, to be left with her thoughts to sort them out._

_She hadn't been too far out the door when she heard the screaming. She contemplated going back to get Stefan but this person obviously needed help now not later. When she got there she struck still by the scene unrolling before her. It wasn't the victim's decapitated head and scattered gore that scared her (though it probably should have) it was the attacker. She has the same hair, the same clothes, same eyes…except where her own eyes were warmer (so she'd been told anyways) this woman's eyes were terrifyingly cold and hostile. When they turned on her, the attacker's mouth, still smothered with blood gave a sinister smirk. Elena screamed then as well. This was her! It was…Katherine…Elena backed up as Katherine began her advance. Slow and suspenseful like a natural hunter stalking it's prey. That comparison really isn't too far off the mark either, thought Elena. She knew she couldn't run. Katherine was a bloody vampire for God's sake, she couldn't outrun her. She grabbed her cell phone and as it was dialing Stefan's number Katherine swiped it from her hand. When Stefan picked up, Katherine smirked. _

_"It's been a long time, _my love" she said seductively. "_its been many a decade and you didn't come to find me. That makes me sad. You know what happens when I'm sad…"_

_"Katherine? Don't you dare hurt Elena! I'll-"_

"_You'll what, my love? She can't mean too much to you. She does look just like me. That is why you wanted her isn't it? She looked directly at me saying this. I wanted to throw up. On her. As if she read my thoughts she grabbed my throat and hauled my up none too gently against the brick wall behind me. I gagged out of reflex, and I heard Stefan's roar through the phone. I pictured him. How angry I knew he was. That enraged expression I'd seen many times was still enough to give me shivers sometimes. Katherine decided to hang up by destroying my cell phone. She turned her attention back to me_

_"Now then, now that that's out of the way I can worry about you. You really do look just like me. I thought they were just exaggerations id heard from the Salvatore's brothers when id been spying on them but I was wrong. I'm going to kill you Elena Gilbert. But I'm wondering if I want to make Stefan and Damon watch. I'd be so much more fun. Her face turned serious. They both are in love with you Elena. I trust you know that." Her face turned mocking again, as did her voice. It made me sick. I could feel the overwhelming terror settling in the pit of my stomach. _

_"What would be the point Katherine? What's it going to achieve? I thought you loved both of them?"_

_"Silence you little rat! I don't care for your opinion! But seeing as I'm in a good mood and you'll be dying soon I may as well tell you. It's a revenge thing my dear. That's all it is. they fell out of love with me, in love with you and now they are going to pay for it." she paused, the mocking smirk grew bigger. "Hello Stefan, and Damon what a lovely surprise."_

_Damon growled. "Normally I'd say the same thing if it weren't for the urge to throw up on you"_

_Stefan was more direct. " Let her go you witch!"_

_"Id be delighted" her face took on a serene smile. Only her eyes hinted at anything sinister. Her grip tightened on Elena's throat and she threw he at Damon. Damon had to catch her quick or her brains would be smeared all over the brick wall of the alley. (_I know, cliché setting. Deal with it) _he caught her with half an inch to spare and it was lucky she didn't break her neck. Katherine sauntered towards Stefan. "I've missed you my love." She whispered huskily. She was almost in his arms. She held her arms out for an embrace. He eyed her and took it. Suddenly he screamed and blood began flowing out of his mouth and his newly acquired would in his stomach. Damon ripped her away from his brother. The small stake, tiny enough to fit in someone's pocket was protruding from his back. She had driven it all the way through him. Damon ripped it out. Stefan grabbed it back. Damon leaped above Katherine and pretended to snake his arms seductively around her waist and held her arms away from her body, open to easy attack. Katherine grinned. "do you really think that little sliver of a stake will hurt someone as old as me? Really boys haven't I taught you anything?"_

"That may not hurt you. This might." It was Damon who spoke. Before anyone could even look at the object to judge for themselves, the rather large spike became lodged inside her chest, taking up most of the surface area. Her body was ruined but she still wasn't dying. She pushed away from Damon and made a mad dash towards an injured Elena as she was crawling towards Stefan.

"_You will die this night you bitch! You will die!" Katherine was screaming_

_Stefan flew at her in reaction. He grabbed her hand and appeared to be kissing it. but then with a jerk of his head he ripped off her hand, and with it, the ring that kept her alive. Katherine ripped the stake out and with the last of her strength sheathed the stake inside Stefan's chest. Stefan fell to his knees, Katherine was still screaming as she dissolved into dust. Elena reached into Stefan's arms and then he was holding her as he died. _

_" I love you Elena. To my last breath and beyond, I love you."_

_"I love you to Stefan…Your gonna be okay. You will be. Damon! The ring! The one that Katherine had on. Put it on his hand. Do it now! Please?"_

_"it won't do any good Elena. He's already leaving…" Damon even sounded choked up. She turned back and he was crying. Damon crying…Reality hit her when she saw Damon's tears. Tears began to cloud her vision and her throat tightend. _

_" No! No Stefan I love you! Stay with me! Stay! Please Stefan I LOVE YOU!"_

_"I love you Elena…Good…bye lovely love. Try…to…be happy…try…" the light in his eyes vanished. Elena screamed and the tears fell from both her eyes and Damons. _

Heey everybody. :D Please review this is my first story in years and my first every Vampire Diaries fic ever so don't be too harsh :D. this may be a oneshot but i may turn it into an Elena/Damon story. idk we'll see. and im changing my Pen name to something just so you all know. Thanks foro readind everybody :) . so long for now

Holly 3


End file.
